Las historias
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Angst, drama, tragedy, crime, mistery, suspenso, son las temáticas centrales de estos 15 oneshot's. Capítulo uno.


**Las historias.**

Ya conocen a Iria, empieza un fic y nunca termina los otros, sin embargo, esto es importante, son algunos oneshot cortos. Su contenido variará, por eso en el recuadro del capítulo vendrá (en resumidas cuentas) el contenido del oneshot.

Capítulo uno - _El ángel de cristal_.

Se dejó caer en su futón. El dolor de su cuerpo era intenso, pero no se comparaba con el dolor de su alma.

-Me duele...

Tocó su corazón, el cual minutos atrás diera una verdadera lucha para no detenerse a media sesión de entrenamiento, en la cual, como de costumbre, decepcionaba a su padre, provocaba la burla de su hermana menor y elevaba el desprecio de su primo.

-_Hasta tu madre se arrepintió de haberte dado a luz_... -Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó decir a su padre antes de abandonar el dojo donde entrenaran hasta entrada la noche.

-No es mi culpa... -Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, pero esas palabras le dolieron aún más de lo que esperaba.

Se levantó como pudo, dado el dolor que punzaba en sus costillas, y llegó hasta su cómoda, de la cual sacó un paquete envuelto en papel.

Ese era su tesoro. No importaba cuantas veces la observara, o por cuanto tiempo escuchara esa vieja melodía.

Día a día, después de soportal el infernal entrenamiento, los insultos de su familia, la decepción de su sensei y sus compañeros, ese ángel, ESA ángel de cristal era su único consuelo.

Posado en la punta de su pie izquierdo, manteniendo en alto su pierna derecha hacia atrás, con los frágiles brazos extendidos a la altura de su cabeza y una mirada que, aunque uniforme, destilaba ternura, y sus alas de cristal, ese ángel se había vuelto su devoción, su confidente.

Una melodía salía de un pequeño mecanismo que reposaba en la base de madera que sostenía la pieza, y una y otra vez en la noche, Hinata la escuchaba, como si las notas borraran el dolor que en cuerpo y alma sentía.

Pero esa noche, era distinto.

No importó cuantas veces en la noche la escucho, la observó de pie, con su mirada tierna y sus brazos extendidos en un gesto de amor.

No era como si tuviera las palabras para responderle, para consolarla. Como si pudiera moverse y limpiar sus lágrimas con sus frágiles manitas. No era posible.

Sostuvo al ángel en sus manos, lo beso y acarició con ternura, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho desde siempre.

Lo inútil de su existencia...

La lástima que tiene la gente hacia ella...

La nula atención y cariño que le tiene la persona que le gusta...

El odio, el desprecio y la deshonra que provoca en su familia, y que estos no se esfuerzan en ocultar...

-¿Para qué vine al mundo? -Preguntó entre amargos sollozos al ángel, pero este solamente tenía una mirada melancólica- Yo nunca pedí nacer. ¿Por qué tengo que soportar todo esto?

La música cesó, y Hinata volvió a darle cuerda, escuchando una y otra vez, como cada noche, la melodía que la confortaba, pero esta vez, parecía animarla a realizar otra cosa. La mirada del ángel escondía detrás de su ternura el odio por ella, un odio inexplicable, incontenible, y moviendo sus manos de cristal, el ángel perforó la piel y corazón de la chica, quien solamente cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-.-.-.-.-

En la mañana siguiente, Hanabi se levantó con un extraño pesar en su pecho. Sentía como le faltaba el aire y sus entrañas le provocaron una revolución sensorial, misma que resurgía al pensar en la golpiza que le propinara a Hinata el día anterior.

-Quizá... -Se dijo Hanabi en voz baja- Ayer fuimos un poco crueles con Hinata.

-Nada de eso -Hiashi terminaba su desayuno tratando de no interrumpirlo, pero su hija pequeña salía con cada comentario que le hacía perder su atención- Si esa niña no se esfuerza, jamás se volverá fuerte y solamente seguirá siendo una carga. A todo esto. ¿Donde está Hinata?

Hiashi se levantó y comenzó a buscar a su primogénita por los pasillos, pero interrumpió su búsqueda al chocar con Neji.

-Ve por Hinata. -Le ordenó a su sobrino, y por los gestos del joven, Hiashi supo que algo no estaba del todo bien.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sus compañeros de equipo acaban de venir por Hinata-sama. Creía que estaba desayunando.

Hiashi tragó saliva con dificultad. Una horrible sensación comenzó a expandirse en su cuerpo, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, con toda la serenidad que le permitía su ser.

-Hinata -Hiashi llamó en voz alta, pero la chica no respondió.- Hinata, te estoy hablando.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija, sorprendiéndose de hallarla abierta, y, con un terror creciente, observó la figura identificada como su hija reclinada al pie de su cama y abrazando con fuerza el ángel, que aún tenía clavados sus brazos en su pecho y una sádica sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

FIN (de la primera historia) Ya, solo serán unos cuantos angst, drama, etc.,, para equilibrar a las rápidas (demasiado humor hace daño) Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y espero que todos podamos cumplir aunque sea un propósito. Gracias y suerte. (y si se portan mal, inviten a Itachi, Neji y Sasuke están "ocupados")


End file.
